Dire et écrire, c'est pareil
by Ongaku-Ato-Kakikomi
Summary: Elle veut parler, de tout son être elle le souhaite, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Silence, puis moqueries. Des larmes coulent, tombent sur ses joues. Alors vient une feuille, quelques mots, un nouvel espoir, un nouvel amour.


**Voici mon premier One-Shot, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Dans cette petite histoire, Hinata est atteinte du mutisme. C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave qui existe, malheureusement. Ils ont une voix, ils veulent parler, mais ils ont beau essayer, il n'y arrive pas. C'est juste horrible. J'ai donc voulu rendre hommage aux personnes atteintes de ce trouble en écrivant ce One-Shot, je suis avec vous les gars !**

 **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Dire et écrire, c'est pareil**

 _One-Shot_

« Tout le monde, voici Hyuga Hinata, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit. Hinata ? Voudrais-tu te présenter s'il te plait? »

Serrant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avec force, la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés avança vers les devant de la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés flottant presque derrière elle tandis qu'elle marchait. Arrivant aux côtés du professeur, elle se tourna vers le reste de sa classe et souria timidement. Sentant son cœur commencer à cogner fortement contre sa poitrine, elle inspira lentement et ouvrit la bouche afin de terminer cette présentation le plus rapidement possible. Mais alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir exprimer les quelques mots qui lui venait en tête, le son de sa voix resta pris dans sa gorge et aucune phrase ne put en sortir. Effrayé par ce qui lui arrivait, Hinata essaya encore de toutes ses forces et un léger gémissement se fit entendre, mais ses cordes vocales ne firent rien d'autres de plus. C'est alors que les élèves se mirent à la scruter de travers, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour parler à haute voix. Paniqué, l'adolescente ne sut quoi penser et des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Puis, n'arrivant plus à les contrôler, elles coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues avant de dégouliner sur son menton et de tomber en éclat sur ses chaussures. Honteuse, elle baissa sa tête et fixa le sol en se mordillant la lèvre, le corps tremblant. Certains élèves se mirent à rire, mais le professeur les arrêtât d'un geste sec avant de poser une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave Hinata, lui dit-il d'un ton doux et compréhensif. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, maintenant. »

Fermant les yeux durant un cours laps de temps, Hinata hocha la tête positivement face à cette réponse et se dirigea à pas lent vers le seul bureau restant de libre qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Lorsqu'elle s'y assit, elle fut heureuse de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans la dernière rangée et déposa son sac à ses côtés tandis que le professeur commençait son cours avec une étrange atmosphère. Ne se sentant pas apte à le suivre, Hinata garda son regard fixé sur la surface plane de son bureau et observa ses larmes y former une minuscule flaque, le regard absent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'impression d'avoir été légèrement frappé sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Ne sachant pas si cette sensation était réelle ou si elle sortait de son imagination, l'adolescente resta figée sur place et garda la tête plongé vers le bas. C'est alors qu'une boule de papier chiffonnée vola sous son visage et atterrit sur son pupitre, l'obligeant ainsi à dévisager autre chose que le résultat de sa tristesse. Étonnée, elle leva la tête vers la source du lancer et croisa le regard d'un garçon blond qui lui faisait prestement signe d'ouvrir le papier. N'ayant rien à perdre, elle prit le morceau dans sa main et prit le temps de le lire.

 _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Ces quelques mots lui frappèrent l'esprit comme si quelqu'un avait voulu lui tirailler le cerveau à l'aide d'une lame tranchante, ce qui empêcha Hinata de penser correctement et, par la même occasion, de pleurer. Se mettant à inspirer, puis à expirer tout doucement, la jeune fille sortit un crayon de sa trousse et se mit à griffonner quelques mots en retour.

 _Tu ne le sais pas ?  
_  
Lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir posément et laissa échapper un soupir presque silencieux, étais-ce une bonne idée de lui écrire ? Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa conscience, elle se contenta de lancer le papier au garçon et de baisser à nouveau la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard une nouvelle fois. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il lui envoya sa réponse.

 _Non, pas vraiment. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je m'appelle Naruto, en passant.  
_  
Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lut le nom du jeune blond et elle s'empressa de lui écrire le sien.

 _Moi, c'est Hinata.  
_  
 _Je sais.  
_  
L'adolescente fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse et elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. S'il avait la tête ailleurs durant toute la scène, comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Naruto lui lança un autre papier. _  
_  
 _J'ai lu ton nom sur ton sac. Bon, alors. Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

D'autres larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Hinata tandis qu'elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé et elle les essuya d'un simple geste de la main.

 _Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me présenter et que les autres se sont moqués de moi._

Quand elle écrivit ces mots, elle se demanda s'il allait se moquer d'elle, lui aussi. _  
_  
 _Ils sont débiles, même moi, je le sais. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussis à te présenter ? C'est facile, pourtant._

 _Parce que..._

Parce que quoi ? Allait-elle vraiment lui dire la vérité ?

 _Parce que je ne peux pas parler.  
_  
 _Tu es muette ?_

 _Non._

C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, il n'allait sûrement pas comprendre. Peut-être pensait-il déjà qu'elle était folle et qu'il devrait cesser de lui parler, ou plutôt cesser de lui écrire, dans ce cas.

 _Bah, si tu as une voix, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?_

Sentant la douleur commencer à s'étendre dans sa poitrine puis dans tout son corps, Hinata ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de retenir les gémissements venant de ses nouveaux pleurs. Voyant les minutes passé, elle vit le garçon blond perdre peu à peu d'intérêt envers elle et se mettre à écouter avec attention le cours, la laissant ainsi seul dans ses pensées obscures. Se pinça les lèvres pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle oublia cet horrible sentiment qui la déchira de l'intérieur et forma quelques mots sur un papier avant de lui lancer la boule de papier en pleine tête. _  
_  
 _Parce que j'ai peur._

Avec appréhension, elle le vit l'ouvrir tout doucement et elle détourna la tête, n'arrivant pas à avoir assez de courage pour voir sa réaction. Ça y est, maintenant, il allait se moquer d'elle, c'était sûr. Un nouveau papier apparut près de sa main et elle l'ouvrit, se disant qu'elle allait regretter de l'avoir lu et qu'elle allait passer le reste de la journée à se cacher dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mais à la place, ses joues se mirent à rougir et elle sentit son corps frémir d'une étrange sensation. _  
_  
 _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi, je te protégerais._

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Hinata et Naruto étaient devenus des amis très proches et n'ont communiqué que par écrit depuis tout ce temps, s'envoyant surtout des messages via leur portable en trouvant cela plus pratique que par papier. Quoiqu'Hinata était surtout la seule à les envoyer et que Naruto se laissait souvent aller à la parole. Elle n'a jamais pu lui parler réellement, la peur d'être rejeter l'obligeait à rester silencieuse. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'il était son ami et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, mais voilà. Avec le temps, des sentiments ont commencé à naître au tréfonds de son âme et elle s'est dit que lorsqu'elle lui parlerait pour la première fois, ce serait pour lui avouer ces sentiments. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait.  
Aujourd'hui, ils sont tous deux colocataires d'un petit appartement et vivent très heureux en étant de simples meilleurs amis, mais Hinata veux plus, beaucoup plus. C'est ainsi qu'à vingt ans, se levant lentement du lit avec un nœud dans la gorge, la jeune fille s'est dit que ça y est, elle allait tout lui avouer. Que ce lundi matin, elle allait dire à Naruto qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle allait le lui _dire_.

Serrant ses mains tremblantes afin de se calmer, Hinata entra dans la cuisine avec crainte et se figea lorsqu'elle vit son ami blond assis à la table avec une habituelle tasse de café à la main. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et elle ne sut quoi faire.

« Bonjour Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui montrer sa tasse. Si jamais tu en veux, il en reste un peu dans la cafétière. »

Analysant très lentement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Hinata finit par hocher la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et de tourner la tête ailleurs, se demandant comment il allait réagir. Naruto, se demandant ce qu'il se passe, décida de déposer sa tasse sur la table et de lancer un regard inquiet à Hinata.

« Hey, lui dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sentant le ton préoccupé dans sa voix, Hinata se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, un certain espoir dans les siens. Elle aimait ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu pâle, comme le ciel. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui serra la main. Puis, sentant un courage l'envahir, elle ouvrit la bouche puis s'arrêtât au moment d'exprimer le moindre son.

Ce n'était pas la peur de lui parler pour la première fois qui l'en empêchait cette fois, mais plutôt le comment qu'elle allait lui dire. D'un seul coup, comme ça ? C'était un peu trop, non ? Mais Naruto, la voyant en train d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose à lui pour la première fois de sa vie, se mit à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Avait-elle mal ? Il n'en savait rien et il se mit tout de suite à penser à leur première rencontre, là où elle avait essayé de se présenter. Il se souvient qu'elle avait pleuré et il détestait la voir pleurer. À chaque fois il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de lui arracher le cœur. Entendant alors une alarme dans sa tête, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le téléphone, faisant ainsi sursauter Hinata.

« Je vais appeler Sakura, lui dit-il en pensant au fait que son amie aux cheveux roses était devenue médecin. Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider à trouver ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hinata comprit alors qu'il paniquait et elle courut vers lui, ne voulant pas mêler Sakura à cette histoire. Il pensait qu'elle allait faire une crise ! Arrivant juste à temps pour le voir prendre le combiné, Hinata arriva à ces côtés et le lui prit des mains avant de le déposer.

« Hinata ! s'écria Naruto, surpris de sa réaction. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il se tut lorsqu'elle lui prit ses deux mains et se mit à regarder le sol avec attention. Il la vit commencer à trembler de la tête au pied, ce qui le tracassa de plus en plus. Puis, tout s'arrêtât. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.

« Je... chuchota Hinata après une longue hésitation. »

Le son de la voix de la jeune fille le pétrifia sur place et il ne sut que dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait, la première qu'il entendait sa voix, douce, riche et mélodieuse. Il l'adorait déjà et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à vouloir le gratifier d'un tel honneur aussi soudainement. Mais il n'y pensa pas longtemps, se concentra sur le seul mot qu'il l'avait entendue prononcés depuis ces trois dernières années.

« Je t'aime, Naruto. »

Elle détourna les yeux et les ferma, s'insultant elle-même pour avoir osé lui dire ça. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il préférait Sakura ? Elle savait qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle à une époque, peut-être était-ce toujours le cas ? Et puis, pourquoi l'aimerait-il ? Elle ne parlait pas et pouvait à peine s'approcher des autres. Les larmes montèrent donc à la surface et elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais Naruto lui tenait toujours les mains et les serra de plus en plus en fort afin de la retenir. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le regarder, il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et le tourna vers son visage, un grand sourire s'étendant sur ses deux joues. Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il toucha les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes et passa son autre main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Hinata, qui sentait une chaleur lui brûler les joues à vif, ferma les yeux au bout d'un instant et répondit à ce baiser tout en appréciant ce moment. Ce fut sucré, affectueux et passionnée.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hinata. » lui murmura Naruto dans l'oreille lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer à nouveau.

Et Hinata n'eut plus jamais peur de lui adresser la parole.

Mais après tout, pour eux deux, dire et écrire, c'est pareil.


End file.
